


Journey to Being a Diaper Lover

by Cheycartoongirl8



Series: Painful Memories [2]
Category: Monsters Inc. (Movies)
Genre: Diapers, F/F, F/M, Medical Reasons, Randall being his stubborn self, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheycartoongirl8/pseuds/Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Set Before Painful Memories. Randall has gotten in a Hit-and-Run accident and has been left with a bad spinal injury. Will Randall get over it his new injury? Or will he be completely humiliated?
Relationships: Celia Mae/Mike Wazowski, Original Character/ Original Character
Series: Painful Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017574
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. The News

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Monsters Inc... Darn... enjoy!

Chapter 1: The News

Randall groaned his eyes squeezed tight. His whole body ached and barely had enough strength to lift himself up. He rolled on his side, curling into the fetal position. He felt himself laying on something soft.

He opened his eyes to see he was on a bed. He looked at it in confusion.

How did he get here? Last thing he remembered was walking to work. He tried to lift himself up but fell back on the bed. He flinched.

He looked around. He was in a white walled room. A TV was on the wall in front of the bed. Two chairs were standing a few feet away.

He looked at himself.

His chest and top left arm was covered in bandages. He was about to remove the covers when he heard the door open. He looked up at it.

The door opened to reveal a female purple monster with tentacles for arms, for stubbed legs, large hazel eyes behind blue glasses, wearing a doctor coat.

"Cheryal?" Randall asked.

She smiled and went over to him.

Randall looked at her.

"Wh-what's going on? How did I get here?" He asked.

"You don't remember honey?"

He shook his head.

"You've been in the hospital for a little over two weeks now."

"Two weeks?" He exclaimed, trying to sit up. He yelped in pain and fell back into his pillow. "How? I-I was supposed to be at work!"

"Honey, you were in a hit and run accident. The driver got away. But your friends have been visiting you nearly every day."

"Friends?" he echoed. He didn't have friends. Unless…she couldn't be thinking of his co-workers… could she?

Just then the door knocked and open.

Sulley's head poked in.

"Um are we allowed to see him?" Sulley asked.

Cheryal smiled. "Of course."

She stroked his bandaged covered head and left.

Randall looked at them. He frowned as they walked in.

"What are you idiots doing here? Come to laugh at my pain?" he hissed.

He grimaced in pain.

Fungus went up to him.

"Relax sir. You've been through a lot. You need to rest."

Randall sighed.

"So how are feeling Randall?" Celia asked.

"What am I supposed to feel? I'm tired, I'm in pain, I was in a coma for two weeks! How in God's name am I supposed to feel?" He snapped.

"Sir, please, Dr. Grove said…."

"To hell with Dr. Grove! I'm not wasting one second here and have my scores go down! I might as well be incontinent!"

Fungus shuffled his feet. "Well…"

"Well what?"

Fungus let out a nervous laugh and grabbed the clipboard that was hanging next to the bed. He handed it to his scare partner.

"Promise you won't lose your temper?" Fungus asked him.

"No," Randall answered, looking at the clipboard. He face turned into a look of pure anger. "What?"

Fungus gave him a nervous smile.

"All of you out." He growled.

They all headed out.

"Not you Fungus! You stay put!"

Fungus immediately stopped what he was doing and turned around to look at him. Sulley turned around before he shut the door.

"Randall, are you sure…"

"OUT!"

Sulley shut the door. Randall looked at his assistant with anger burning in his eyes. Fungus gulped as he looked at him.

"Care to explain this to me Fungus?" He hissed.

"W-w-w-w-well sir… you see…. When the car hit you… it kinda damaged your s-s-s-s-spine…"

"WHAT? What do you mean my spine is damaged?"

Outside the door the gang was listening in on Randall's and Fungus's conversation.

"Man… Randall isn't happy about his condition." George replied.

"How would he?" Claws asked. "Randall's whole life basically revolves around work. Can you remember the last time since Randall had taken a sick day?"

Everyone shook their head.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M WEARING DIAPERS?"

"And he just now finds out…" Mike replied, laughing.

Sulley scowled his friend. "Mike… Randall just woke up from a coma. He got hit by a car. His spine his damaged and…"

"I CAN'T WORK?"

"And he just found out that he can't work. Can't you at least act a little sympathetic towards him? He must be devastated."

And sure enough they could hear Randall cussing and yelling. Instantly Cheryal ran through.

"Excuse me boys." She replied running in the room. In the room Randall was so upset he didn't even notice


	2. The Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After learning about his new injury, Randall is finally going home! Unfortunately he's not thrilled to be back home with his parents. Even though they are.

Chapter 2: The Homecoming

Randall wasn't happy after he learned about his new injury, missing two weeks of scares that he could've collected, and his new temporary incontinent.

Cheryal, being a nurse, was only one on the staff that Randall trusted when it came to the diapers. Even though he put up a rough fight, Cheryal and another nurse managed to get it on him.

Cheryal and Emilia had agreed that it was time for him to come home. They had made some agreements with him on account that he won't be able to move that much. So he would be staying at their house and confined to either his bed or the couch. Randall groaned when he heard this, but he knew that he had no choice.

Emilia had picked him up from the hospital and had strapped him in the back of the car. Randall just stared at the ceiling of the car, the tip of his tail swishing from side to side. He couldn't get over the horrible crinkling sound of the diaper every time he moved.

Emilia looked in the mirror to see Randall glaring angrily.

"Randall… is something wrong my little Honeysuckle?"

"No."

"By the tone of your voice I think something is wrong. So why don't you tell me?"

"Well there's not, and I ain't."

"Is it because you won't be able to work and you have to wear diapers?"

Randall didn't answer. Emilia knew that was the reason. She couldn't really blame him. Ever since he a little kid he had been very independent. On few occasions he would've run up to them about a problem that he couldn't face.

Emilia knew that when he first arrived at the hospital Randall was a little too thin for the reptilian adult diapers that they had but he was too big for the reptilian baby diapers that they had. They had to go for the smallest pack of reptilian adult diapers that they could buy.

Emilia pulled up to the red shingled white two story Victorian house with blue Hydra bushes on the side of the door. She pulled into the driveway and parked the blue Chevrolet. She got out and went over to the back passenger door, unstrapped Randall and carried him in the house.

Randall faced reddened as Emilia carried him into the house.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him! He was Randall Boggs! He had never missed a day of work in over six years! And here he was, getting out of a coma, in diapers and wasn't allowed to work! It was humiliating.

The living room had a couch with a chair on each side, a red recliner on the right and a flower pattern on the left. A desk with a lamp was on the other side of the chairs. A telephone was on the desk next to recliner. A coffee table was sitting in front of the couch.

A remote, a few magazines, and a scented candle were sitting on the coffee table. A TV was sitting on a cabinet behind the coffee. Pictures and selves were hanging on the walls. A large round clock was hanging about the door way to the kitchen.

"I know you're embarrassed honey, but it's for the best."

"What about work? Or how to pay my bills? What if I lose my apartment?"

Emilia gently sat him on the couch, propping pillows behind his head and upper back. Randall winced in pain as he was lowered against them.

"Are you okay sweetie? Do you need me to get anything for you?"

"To be honest mom… I'm starving and thirsty. Can I have something to eat and drink?"

Emilia smiled.

"Of course honey. After two weeks of not eating and drinking you must be starving." She answered going into the kitchen.

Randall sighed as he relaxed. He hadn't felt this relaxed in… ever. He was so used to working and never having time to rest… it kinda felt good.

Emilia came in with a plate of soft foods and a glass of milk. She had a feeling that he would start complaining, but was surprised that he ate the food with no complaints. It would take at least half an hour of fighting with him to get him to eat.

Randall had an eating disorder. It was kinda like Anorexia, but it wasn't entirely that. Emilia picked up the tray.

"Anything else honey?"

Randall looked at the remote that was on the coffee table.

"Can I have the remote so can I watch TV?" he asked pointing at the remote.

Emilia handed him the remote and pat his head.

"I'll be out in the garden working. Just yell if you need anything okay?"

Randall nodded. "Yes mom."

She left, leaving him alone in the house. Randall turned his head and started flipping through the channels.Normally by this time he would be working. He hadn't been able to watch TV in ages! He would've liked to watch baseball, his favorite sport, but baseball season was over. He decided to watch some Cartoons. Granted he hadn't watched any since he was a teenager, but it didn't hurt since nothing but news, game shows, and crappy reality TV shows were on.

The cartoon he was watching was "The Nurfs." It was like the parody of the "Smurfs" except it was a monsters version.

Randall hadn't seen the Nurfs in a long time. It used to be his favorite TV show when he was little. As he continued watching it, it started reminding him about how much it like Monsters Inc.… well his co-workers and boss.

His favorite was Grouchy Nurf. Grouchy Nurf reminded him of himself.

Randall started to yawn as he continued to watch the marathon of the old cartoon. He started to get tired. After a few minutes he had fallen asleep, his thumb had found his way in his mouth.

Emilia walked in to see her son had fallen asleep on the couch. She smiled as she gently pulled his thumb from his mouth. She would often do this after he had instantly fallen asleep, but his thumb had always managed to find it back into his mouth.

Cheryal always had figured that Randall's thumb sucking was caused by the painful memories of when he was small toddler. It was a comfort factor.

Emilia placed a large blanket on him, to prevent him from getting cold. She noticed that his diaper was looking soggy and decided to change him.

She knew very well that most nights he was a heavy sleeper… and a bed wetter. Which was a good thing that he was in the diaper. She knew that his bed wetting was caused by a very painful memory… a memory that had haunted him since he was nine. Randall was kidnapped and sexually assaulted when he was nine. After he was rescued, he had started to wet the bed heavily.

Dr. Grove, Randall's doctor, had consoled with Cheryal and Emilia that he should be diapered to spare the sheets and to take him to see a therapist. When he had entered his senior year in high school he had stopped wetting.

Randall was very defiant about the diapers. For the longest time he had fought fang and tooth about the diapers. Eventually he gave up fighting.

After Emilia had finished putting on a fresh diaper, she kissed his forehead and gently rolled him on his side, knowing that was his normal way he slept. She pulled out his teddy bear and placed it under his arm.

It was nice to have her son back for the homecoming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is such a good Mama to him. And Cheryal as well. They do everything they can to make sure that their son is feeling loved. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Work Without Randall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Randall away, Mike shouts hooray! But... how come no one else is?

Chapter 3: Work Without Randall

Emilia smiled as she went back to her garden. She started going through her flowers. She continued to work on her favorite, Honeysuckles.

She loved the sweet smelling flowers, the smell most Monsters didn't like. She knew that it was a hard for Randall to grow up differently like most male monsters. He, like herself, liked the sweet smelling things.

After water her flowers, she decided to go wash her dirt covered hands and check on Randall.

At the factory, everyone was still talking about Randall. They kept looking at Randall's station, to see it empty. It just felt weird. They kept expecting Randall to come out of a door and yelling at Fungus to get him a cup of coffee.

"It feels so weird know that Randall isn't going to be here for months." George replied.

"Yea. He's gonna end up killing himself to himself back to the top." Ranft answered.

Ranft was just below Randall on the scareboard. He had worked with Randall for a long time. He knew that Randall seemed to be dedicated to work, kinda like a workaholic.

"Ow!" They heard someone cry out.

Everyone turned their heads to see Needleman nursing his hand. They had expected it to be Randall back and for him to have injured himself by cursing and yelling. But they slumped their shoulders in disappointment.

They never expected to miss the reptilian monster as much as they thought. Randall was the only person who made things interesting. His edgy attitude is what kept them on their toes, claws, whatever when they were working.

As they looked at the untouched coffee… it made them even more depressed.

Mike on the other hand… he was having a field day!

"Ha ha! Isn't this great Sul? No having to compete with Randall, no more listening to his insults… this is perfect my friend… perfect!"

Sulley let out a small "Uh-huh" as drank his coffee.

"Sulley what's up? Aren't you happy about this?" Mike asked.

"Too be honest Mikey… no."

"No? B-b-b-b-but Sulley! Randall isn't here! This is our chance to beat the scared record!"

"Mike. Things have become quite dull without Randall."

"Dull?"

"Yes Mike. Dull. Nothing is same without Randall here. Don't you miss how he would try and intimidate us when he tried to beat the scare record? Your guys' constant fighting and back talking? Come on Mike, don't you miss fighting with Randall?"

Mike thought for a while before shaking his head. "Nope."

Sulley sighed. Mike had to be so stubborn and heartless sometimes.

"Mike do you feel no compassion for him?"

"Uh… no I don't Sul."

Sulley sighed again. There was no reasoning with him sometimes.

"Whatever Mike. Can you please get me another door?"

"Sure thing pal!"

A door landed in his station and he ran through it. He had expected to see Randall come out of his door as he did when he looked over, but remembered that Randall was still injured and won't be returning any time soon.

At lunch everyone started talking about their Lizard monster co-worker.

"How do you think Randall is holding up?" Ricky asked.

"With the diapers? Probably tearing them in half, or he's either asleep from taking those painkillers." Claws answered.

"He might be eating. Dude hadn't eaten in two weeks." Lanky answered. "He's got to be starving."

Everyone nodded. They thought about seeing Randall scarfing his face of food, and started laughing. They had never seen Randall eat before, mostly because he never comes into the cafeteria. So seeing him eating food as fast as it appears in front of him is just hilarious.

They all sighed. Usually Randall's negativity had managed to keep them from reaching too high and his love of coffee had made sure that no one touches it till Randall was the first. He had a nasty reputation and it seemed that Randall really didn't care about being the hated monster in the factory.

After Lunch they all went back to work.

Every few minutes they would look over at the empty station thinking that Randall would run out the door and demand Fungus to get him another one. Fungus was busy pushing carts of scream canisters. It was a job that assistants did when their Scarers were gone.

Sulley knew that Fungus missed his scaring partner. He had accidently made several cups of coffee during the whole time Randall was gone. And it was the usual time that Randall would demand Fungus to get him. Fungus had given the cups of coffee to other co-workers, after remembering that Randall wasn't there.

"Fungus?"

Fungus looked at the large blue furred monster.

"O-oh hello Sullivan. Do you need something?"

Sulley had notice that without Randall around Fungus hadn't been stuttering as bad as normally.

"You've been making coffee more than you usually do. Is everything okay?"

"Yea…" Fungus sighed. "I'm just so used to having Randall ask for coffee that it kinda been turned into a habit."

"I'm sure as Randall would happily take the coffee once he comes back. You know he is about it."

They both laughed at the thought of Randall draining the coffee from the cup as fast as he got it. Just as they were finished laughing the bell rang for the work day to be over.

"Well I gotta go Sullivan. See you tomorrow."

"You too Fungus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how you can get used to someone's negativity/realistic view on life? That's what's happening at the Factory. 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter and please comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With his newest injury, Emilia informs Randall about the recent events that had happened while he was unconscious.

Chapter 4: Upsetting Circumstances

Randall yawned as he woke up. He started to lift himself up but yelp as he felt his spine crack and fell back onto the couch. He whined in pain as his head landed in the pillow. He had forgotten that he was injured.

"Is that my little Randykins awake?"

Randall groaned. He hated that nickname. It wasn't the only nickname that they called him by but it was one of the many that he hated.

Emilia came in wearing a pink apron. She immediately saw him curled in the fetal position.

"Randall honey, are you okay?"

Randall shook his head and whimpered.

"My poor little boy." She cooed as she gently repositioned him into a more comfortable position.

Randall let out a small yelp of pain as he back popped. It might've felt good to others, but when you're spinal cord is as messed up from a Hit-and-Run it doesn't feel so good. Emilia had gently placed him on his stomach and started gently massaging his back. Randall whimpered as she rubbed his back. His fronds were flat against his head in pain.

"I know it hurts honey. It's a good thing that I brought a heating pad for you."

Randall turned his head to the side in an attempt to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

Emilia had gently picked him up and laid him on the ground. She notice him winced in pain, but knew it was only for a short while. She had plugged the heating pad in and sat it on the couch. She sat it on medium and laid Randall on it. She noticed that Randall let out a small smile as the heat embraced his scales.

She got up to leave when he grabbed her fur.

"Mom… you didn't answer my questions earlier. What am I going to do about the bills and my apartment?"

Emilia's face fell in disappointment and fear. She didn't really want to tell him... Tell him about how he was evicted from his apartment and that his stuff was now in his room. She knew that he always had money troubles.

"Mom? Are you going to answer me?"

Emilia sighed and sat next to him.

"Randall, I have some bad news…"

"What?"

Emilia had grabbed his hand, gently rubbing it.

"Sweetie… you've evicted from your apartment while you were in your coma. I'm really sorry honey. But you know that you're always welcome to stay here."

Randall couldn't believe it… he had lost his apartment!

"No… it's gotta be a mistake! Mom, tell me you're joking!"

Emilia knew her son was upset, it was well read in his facial expression. She pulled him into a hug, being as careful as she could without hurting him.

"I'm sorry Randall. It'll be okay. You don't always have to be so strong."

Randall clinged onto her. Strong? He was trying not to panic. He had always wanted to prove that he could make it on his own. And getting his own apartment without help and paying for it was one of the things. And now... he lost it all.

He started crying in her shoulder. It was so frustrating! Having to be told that he was in diapers, later learning that he couldn't work and now…. He lost his apartment. It was so humiliating.

Emilia had started rocking him gently.

She didn't like seeing her son cry, but she knew that he had been holding his emotions in for too long.

"Shh… it's okay honey… Everything will be okay."

Randall couldn't believe this was happening. He tried so hard to make sure that he paid his bills on time and managed to get keep himself from starving or getting sick. And now… it was like his world was falling apart and he couldn't do anything about it.

Cheryal walked in to see her partner hugging and rocking their son.

"What happened?"

Emilia looked up.

"He just found out that he lost his apartment. Poor thing… he had to go through so much…"

Cheryal gently pat her son's fronds.

"I brought something that might help him." She pulled out a back-brace. "It should help his spine, just as long as he still takes it easy with the walking."

"Did you hear that Randy?" Emilia asked, looking down at Randall. "You get to wear a back-brace."

Randall didn't respond. He was still crying a little. Emilia gently wiped his tears away.

"There, there. It's okay honey. I know it's hard for you. But everything will be fine. I promise."

The lizard monster sniffed as he looked up at her. He didn't know how anything could be fine when he just about lost everything. He leaned against her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Looks like it's time for someone to take a nap." Cheryal smiled, gently brushing his fronds back.

Randall looked up, fresh tears in his eyes. Emilia laid him on the couch and covered him up again. She patted his head.

"Here you go baby." She handed him a yellow Sippy cup filled with Apple Juice. "You must be really hungry and thirsty."

"Do I have to…" he began.

"No, but the juice will give you the vitamins that you desperately need right now." Cheryal answered.

Randall looked at Sippy cup in his hand. He knew that they knew he hated juice, and it was every juice that there was. But Cheryal was a doctor… and even though she was his mom, a doctor's orders had to be followed.

"Is this doctor's orders?" He asked with a sheepish smile.

Cheryal smiled.

"Yes. It's doctor's orders."

Randall started drinking the juice. Even though the juice tasted horrible to him he had to drink it. He started to yawn. Emilia pulled out a pill and handed it to him.

"Take this. It's your painkillers."

Randall complied and swallowed the pill, before finishing the apple juice. He yawned again and rested his head on the pillow.

Emilia and Cheryal kissed his forehead.

"Sleep tight Randall. We love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheryal and Emilia are such loving mothers. Inside jokes and all.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. Please forgive. Working on other stories, work and writers block. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Time with Grandma

Randall didn't like being held inside the house. It was so boring! Even his Teddy bear wasn't entertaining him. The lizard-monster turned onto his side and turned the TV on. The channel turned onto a cartoon about going to the hospital. He automatically changed it.

He didn't want to watch anything that had reminded him of the hospital. Cheryal had left to go work at the hospital earlier that morning. Emilia had an emergency call at her flower shop and had left him at home with Cheryal's mom.

Cheryal's mom, Amanda Boggs, was a lawyer. A retired lawyer and she had a rocky relationship with Waternoose, something that Randall never understood. But it did involve something about discrimination and conspiracy about something.

"Randy sweetie would you like something to eat? How about some brownies?" Amanda asked.

Randall thought it over, brownies did sound good, but he had a really bad sweet tooth for chocolates. Last time he ate too much chocolate was as at the Halloween Party at MI. He couldn't remember what happened, except that he woke up with chocolate over his face and rabbit ears on his head. Worst chocolate hangover ever.

"No thanks Grandmamma."

"Okay honey. How about some coffee?"

Randall's eyes lit up. He hadn't drunk coffee since the incident.

"Yes please Grandmamma!"

He heard his grandma chuckle as she made him a cup of coffee. Randall raised an eyebrow of a suspicion when he heard it. He glared at the back of the couch, but knew she wouldn't care. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling.

Amanda had come in with a Sippy cup and handed it to him. He immediately started drinking it.

He let out a moan of happiness. Coffee always made him feel better about what was going on. It relived his stress.

Randall rolled over to his side. He flinched, but it felt better. Now if only his back could heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea... writer's block hit me big with this chapter... But everything's back on track! So here's to more future chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Randall has found out that he's been hit by a car and out of the job temporarily! How will our favorite lizard handle his new predicament? 
> 
> Stay tune! And please review!


End file.
